Onyx and Azure
by majinbaka
Summary: a/u b/v .:Not every thing is as it may seem to be. People more significant, lives more complicated. Dreams arent just dreams anymore:.
1. The beginning

The scent of fear hung thick in the air. Even the wind itself seemed to mock the prisoners.  
  
The darkness was sudden and foreboding, someone was to die tonight.  
  
No laughter was heard, a muffled cry here and there, nothing more. The chill in the air seemed to whisper that death itself had passed by.  
  
Shadows covered every source of light, every trace of hope. Echoes of battles long past wove through the air, disturbing, unfamiliar images attacking every mental barricade.  
  
Columns of seats lined the walls, laughter and cheers once heard, now silent.  
  
A single lined box on the north end encased the fate of two creatures.  
  
A life for a life.  
  
Silent, pleading eyes once roamed this structure, eternal darkness following thereafter.  
  
Crimson streaks painted the walls ungracefully, telling stories of past struggles. Winding paths, each more confusing that the last spiraled toward a single destination.  
  
Silence infested the area like a swarm of locusts eating away at the very souls of the present inhabitants.  
  
Cursing and sobbing could be heard, as well as the identified sound of praying. Silence, however, was a necessity. For soon after, a sudden maniacal laugh filled the air, followed by a shrill cry.  
  
The first victim had been chosen. 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 1- Onyx and Azure  
  
In the middle booth on the north side, stood a man and a woman, with a child by his father's side. The child couldn't have been more than five or six, yet he stood there looking so proud. His black hair swept up like a flame, and had one lone red streak, pronouncing his noble blood. Onyx eyes fixed themselves on the sight in front.  
  
In the center of the arena stood a young woman, black hair with lavender eyes. Behind her contently swung a lilac tail; she had accepted her fate. As the boy stood there his lips curved up into a smirk followed by the whisper, "Die."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Buruma? Are you alright?"  
  
"Eh?" the previously sleeping teen lifted her head, meeting the blank stares of her classmates.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Miyaki. It won't happen again," she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, well to see to it that it doesn't, I'll see you today after school, again."  
  
"Of all the luck," the girl, now known as Buruma, grumbled as she sank into her chair. It was finally her senior year, less than a month into it, and somehow, she had managed to get at least one detention per week, usually for her 'napping problem'.  
  
Suddenly the sound of knuckles tapping the door was heard and the teacher scurried over to the door, with a nauseatingly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"All right class, I would like to introduce a new student," she smiled as a boy entered the classroom.  
  
"Class, this is Ouji Vegeta. Vegeta, tell the class a little about yourself."  
  
It was at that moment that Buruma decided to stop fuming. She looked up to the front and her heart stopped. There, in front of her, was the boy in her dream. That same crazy hairstyle, the same piercing black eyes. Their eyes connected if just for a moment.  
  
'Nah, couldn't be him. just a coincidence I guess,' she silently concluded.  
  
"Vegeta?" Mrs. Miyaki questioned after a minute.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" he stated sarcastically, "As you fools know, my name is Vegeta. I have some ground rules. Do not talk to me, do not look at me, and most importantly, do not piss me off. If any of you," he snarled, "fail to follow my orders, well, lets just say that you'd better not, " finishing as he cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ouji, that was. interesting.why don't you take a seat, "the teacher said, obviously bothered by his words.  
  
"Let's see, oh! There's a seat right next to Buruma. I'm sure you two will get along just fine," she said with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
As he made his way to his seat, he couldn't help but shudder. Her overly cheerful attitude was kind of creepy.  
  
"Alright class, let's get back to our lesson. The square root of 160000 is equal to four times ten to the third." Miyako droned on.  
  
As class continued, Vegeta couldn't help, but to look at the one next to him. There was something oddly familiar about that girl. He sat there, hands behind his head, gazing at her. She was a little short for her age, and thin, yet slightly muscular. She had lavender hair with eyes to match. The azure locks were up in a messy bun, held together with two black chopsticks, and a small silver cuff was secured to her ear. Buruma wore a black skirt, dark purple tank top with mesh sleeves, and a pair of black knee boots.  
  
He, on the other hand, wore a black muscle tee, jeans and boots. His eyes were the same color as his hair, a dark onyx. His black hair swept up like a flame, making it quite gravity defiant. He was also rather short, taller than Buruma, and was well built. Permanently affixed to his face was a deep scowl.  
  
The bell ran shrilly, followed by the familiar scurrying of teenage feet.  
  
"Alright, students. For tomorrow I would like you to do all of the chapter review problems on page 378. Test on Thursday," shouted Mrs. Miyako.  
  
But her instructions fell on dead silence. Not a single soul remained.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm using Buruma because I like the sound of it better, if anyone wants me to change it let me kno.  
  
This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction, so bear with me if it sucks!  
  
The plot is probably going to unfold soon. so umm... yeah.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
